Jaded Innocence
by TeenageCrisis
Summary: *Being re-written*
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, been a long while since I've done anything on here. But welcome to my new story Jaded Innocence! **

**Please be sure to review and tell me what you think, even though its not gunna be much since this is only the prologue lol. **

"But wont they find out? I mean, it's not like we live centuries away in another state; twelve blocks isn't far."

"Honestly they wont. Do you ever see any of those rich slimes come to this district? No, of course not. Besides, you always said you wanted to be an actress right? Here's your chance Ino."

A mischeivious gleam caught Ino's eye as she smirked around her cigerette, "You know Sakura, this just might be pretty fun after all."

Sakura gave her a side glance before putting out her own cigarette.

"Good. Game starts tormorrow morning, seven-thirty sharp. Dont be late."

"I'll inform Tenten."

**Yes, Yes very short, but very to the point. Let me know what you think is going to happen and be sure to tell me how curious you really are lmao.**

**Kyori out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the rewrite of Chapter 1 for Jaded Innocence~**

Sakura drew a long drag from her cigarette as she watched the students outside their new school like a hawk. She paid attention to every detail, committing it to memory for future use: who talked to whom, who wore what, where they sat, even the side glances to secret crushes didn't evade her gaze.

"Are we even allowed to do this? This is a pretty prestigious school; I don't want to go to juvy again." Tenten scowled at her last juvy memory. Stuck-up bitches, crappy food with no taste, and smelly beds in crowded rooms wasn't very appealing for a second experience.

Sakura threw her cigarette on the ground, crushing it into the dirt with her heel before replying, "No sweat, grabed our papers from the head mistress herself. You could say we know each other."

"I want this to be clean, you hear me. None of that bull crap you like to pull every now and then, got it Ino." Sakura sent a mild glare her way.

Ino was about to protest before seeing Sakura's glare and wisely shut her mouth again. Sakura was the unspoken leader in their band of three, helping Ino and Tenten quite often. They were forever indebted to Sakura. Over the years they also became good friends too. Tenten was the tomboy of the group. She was a decent fighter but her strength was with knives or darts, never missing a target. Ino, herself, the flirt in the group. She didn't have any trouble with seducing men, or even women to get what she wanted. And of course, Sakura. Tenten and herself had known Sakura for about four years now and only just recently learned she was kicked out of her own home when she was only five years old. She was the type of person who could bring a knife to a gun fight, and still come out the victor. To Tenten and herself, Sakura had everything, could do everything, she was perfect in their eyes, nothing less.

Ino remembered an incident last year when Tenten and herself were takeing a job alone. A rival group was tiped off and ambushed them, leaving them defenseless with around ten men. They were able to fend off two or three before they were knocked unconscious. When they regained consciousness, Sakura was standing over them, silently smoking a cigerette, covered in cuts and bruises. A few men, badly beaten lay unconscious around them, the rest having run away and left them there. They silently thanked Sakura and kept quiet about the incident out of respect.

"Do you both remember the plan?" Sakura's strong yet feminine voice snapped Ino out of her memories.

"Yeh, yeh. Get the pops to love and adore us and then break their little hearts right. No problem," Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeh, there million dollar hearts you mean. Think their rich enough to get a doctor to find all the pieces when were done?" Ino joked. Tenten laughed.

Sakura turned away from the school when the bell rang, glancing at Ino and Tenten's outfits.

Ino wore a sleeveless, purple mini with white shorts and sleeved cover. She had a silver hand bag, high heels, necklace and multiple bracelets on as well. Tenten wore a green, short sleeved shirt that went to her thighs, almost looking like a dress. She had tan khaki Capri's and brown sandals, gold earring and bracelets. Sakura wore a dark red, V-cut shirt. The sleeves covered her knuckles and the bottom covered her hips. She had dark blue skinny jeans with three, white studded belts. Her hands were covered with white, fingerless gloves, a stud over each top knuckle. Sakura also had white and red striped skater shoes.

Sakura re-adjusted the shoulder strap to her back pack before asking her companions, "You both ready for this?"

"As we'll ever be I guess," Ino replied. Tenten frowned but nodded as well.

Sakura glared into her friends eyes shortly before turning to enter the school grounds. As she was walking, she pulled their ID's out of her back pocket, handing each off to their respective owners, saying, "Don't lose them. Don't let them be seen. Don't speak unless you are absolutely sure you won't be over heard. Keep the game in mind at all times."

Sakura held the handle to the main office door, smirking at Ino and Tenten before letting it drop to a small smile. Ino and Tenten following behind with their own smiles.

Let the games begin.

**I was kinda hoping to make it a little longer for you guys but bleh..didn't work. Oh well, hope it at least sounds better..on to chapter 2's rewrite~ *trumpet sounds***


	3. Chapter 3

**And again, the rewrite. Hope it sounds better then it did before. :/**

Their schedules where mixed. They had a class with one of the other two, but never all together. Lunch was their only block they could meet and talk to eachother outside the time between classes.

Sakura held her schedule, _342 Calculus; teacher, Hatake Kakashi,_ glancing at the number on the wall next to the doorway.

Sakura sighed, folding and placing her schedule in her back pocket before knocking. After a few moments pause, a white-haired man opened the door. Sakura was a bit surprised to find she came up to his shoulders, only standing at 5'3". She shook the thought off before speaking, "Haruno Sakura, the new transfer."

Kakashi's eye crinkled behind his mask, moving aside to let her enter the classroom. "Class, meet Haruno Sakura, be nice now."

He walked to his desk, plopping himself into the chair and pulling out an orange book before saying, "Take a seat where ever Miss Haruno."

Sakura glanced at the book before turning to face the students, almost unable to hide her smirk. Most of the students weren't even paying attention to her arrival. _'Che, prestigious my ass, the kids fool around all day while the teacher reads porn. Wonder what would happen if I asked to borrow it,'_ Sakura silently laughed to herself.

There was an empty seat in the second row from the back. She held her backpack close to her chest, appearing a bit shy as she made her way to the seat.

Sakura carefully sat down in her new seat, mindfully avoiding eye contact to play along with her act. Out of her peripheral vision, two rows down to her left, she could see a few girls glaring at her form, no doubt assessing on her threat level. _'Heh, number or group first I wonder,' _Sakura hid her smirk behind her hair.**(1)**

The rest of the class went nowhere. Kakashi stayed and read at his desk the whole time while the students joked around and ran about the room. It wasn't until the bell rang that Kakashi closed his book and read off the homework for that night. Sakura made sure to take her time writing it down, she wanted to see if her hunch about the teacher might be true. She made sure to use a secretly seductive tone when she bid farewell to Kakashi before leaving to her locker.

Tenten threw her locker open with a scowl, forgetting about her pre-tenses. _'Stupid grass-eatin monkey's ass. Who the hell does he think he is? Oh yeh, fuckin Hyuuga.'_ She shoved her books into her locker before slamming it shut again. _'If I ever see him again it will be too soon.'_ She turned to walk to her next class, stopping short before she ran into a wall, or more precisely a human chest. Looking up she gazed into pale lavender irises. _'Oh no..'_

"Tenten."

She felt her eye start to twitch but ignored it as she gave a small forced smile, "Yes Neji?"

"I believe we got off on the wrong footing last block. I had forgotten my manners toward a new student and wish to correct myself. I shall walk you to your next class."

Tenten mentally gaged, _'No thanks asshole'_, "Um well, thank you." _'Probably follow me anyway the creep.'_

"Ahh, I have," she glanced at her schedule."World Cultures next, room 218."

Neji nodded and turned around, "This way," walking without glancing back, obviously expecting her to follow.

_'Che, again..,' _Tenten fumed as she stomped behind him to her class.

"And then he just fell asleep! How in the world can anyone be that lazy!"

Sakura shut her locker and gave Ino a warning glare, "I don't know Ino, but stop yelling. Do you want to blow the game on the first day or what?" she hissed.

"Of course not, I just don't think I can handle this kind of thing," Ino crossed her arms, pouting.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well get over it, we need to make it last until the end of the year. Come on, lets get to class, and try to be more careful from now on."

They made it to class 108 two minutes before the late bell. Ino stopped short two steps into the doorway, whispering, "Wow..who the beauty-of-god is that?"

Sakura shifter her weight, following Ino's gaze to the far seat next to the window. _'Dark hair, dark eyes, pretty-boy face...Uchiha.'_

Just before Sakura could reply, the late bell rang as students piled into the room to their seats. Sakura sighed, a little annoyed about being interrupted.

They were about to take their own seats when the teacher announced, "You two must be my new students," from the open doorway behind them. They were quick to the act, turning around to face the teacher with shy, embarrassed smiles.

"Well I do hope to look forward to working with you two. Please have a seat and I'll get to the lesson," the teacher smiled back.

Thankfully there were two empty seats next to each other, though right where Sakura hoped not to sit; next to the Uchiha. Sakura made sure to keep her eyes averted, pretending to listen to the teacher. She couldn't help but notice though, when he turned his attention from the scenery to her. As the seconds ticked by, she could feel herself get agitated and had to control herself to not let it show. _'Take a fuckin picture bastard,'_ she thought in annoyance.

"What an odd pigment for a hair color."

Sakura's face went red with anger, praying he would mistake it for a blush. Apparently he did as she noticed him smirk out of her periferal vision.

"Might I inquire to your natural hair color?" he asked.

Sakura couldn't hold back the frown, "This is my natural color." Thankfully the emotions she felt werent heard.

She noticed his eyes widen for a second before his stoic look returned. He gave her a once over before returning to the scenery outside the window, not once showing a sign of listening to the lesson.

The rest of the class seemed to drag on, neither Ino or Sakura bothering to spare words, there would be time for that later.

They were quick to leave when the bell finally rang, both keenly aware of the heated glares some of the girls in the class sent them. _'If were lucky they might prove a challenge,' _Sakura smirked to herself. They met up with Tenten on the way to Ino's locker.

"As I was going to say before the bell Ino, that was a Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi to be precise," Sakura explained. "Oh...well damn, heh." Ino laughed.

Sakura glanced at Tenten to see her deep in thought with a frown marring her forehead, "Tenten?"

Startled, Tenten glanced up at Sakura and blinked before recollecting herself, "Oh, um..its not really important. Just this stupid Neji Hyuma or whatever is gettin on my nerves. I had him in first block, which turned into a nightmare when he commented on how I wore my hair, then just decided to 'correct himself' and walk me to my next class..kinda infuriating but not to worry, I wont mess up, promise Sak," Tenten exclaimed with hand gestures and a scowl marring her face.

Sakura sighed, "That would be a Hyuuga. I'll cue you both in on the details of our plans and targets after school, until then keep low."

They both nodded in conformation.

"Well, looks like its you and me Tenny," Ino smirked, trying to rile Tenten up.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Stop callin me that." "Nope," Ino grinned back, laughing at getting on her nerves.

"Alright lets go guys, no need to be late, very bad."

Tenten and Ino glanced at Sakura's retreating figure before shruging and walking to their class.

When she reached her classroom, Sakura made sure to go straight for a seat instead of lingering at the doorway like most of the other students. She noted a familiar Uchiha a row behind her to the left. _'Yay, just what I need,' _Sakura sighed, _'though it might work out in my favor, hmm.'_

**(1) Sakura is debating whether to put their numbers or group name first. -exp. Slut number 1, or number 4 bitch.-**

**Yeh didn't do too much editing in this chapter but oh well. Hopefully by the time I'm done with these I'll be gettin another chapter up too ;D**

**Kyori out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh boy, don't know what I'm gunna do with this chapter/filler but lets see.. lol maybe I can make it longer..more worth while. Oh well..**

"Are we clear on the rules?" Sakura asked.

They were grouped in their usual alley in their district, the rest of the school day gone without incident. Ino was sitting on one of the trash cans smoking her cigerette with a dazed look while Tenten kicked a soda can around like a soccer ball. Sakura took her usual stance of leaning against the one wall near the entrance of the alleyway, blowing smoke from her cigerette every now and then.

Tenten kicked the can into the air before catching it, "So let me get this straight. Were suppose to be 'friends' with these rich snobs?" giving a look of disgust.

Sakura glanced at her from the corner of her eye with her eyebrow raised, "If we want this to end in our favor, yes we must. It would be much easier for the rest of the phase, dont you think?" Tenten blinked before looking down in thought.

"It wont be easy," Ino explained, attention on the opposite wall as she talked. Sakura and Tenten looked at her as she continued.

"They've known each other for probably years. I mean I'm not sayin it cant be done, but we'll have to up our game a bit," Ino frowned. "We'll have to really get into our characters, this a school for the gifted right, if we don't do this right we might give ourselves away. Were gunna have to get a little more talkative to them, reach out a bit I would say. We should get to know our targets friends first, then move onto the targets. Could take half the year just doin that alone. By the time the initial phase starts, it might be tight on the planned schedule," she finished.

Sakura turned back to watching the streets, lighting another cigarette.

"Well personally, I dont think I can handle all that sissy-girl crap, makes me wanna punch myself just picturing what I look like. And if that Neji guy continues to be a freak, hell I honestly don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back," Tenten said, tossing the can above her head. She waited until it almost hit the ground before kicking it into a trash can that was laying on its side.

"So.." Both of them looked to Sakura in anticipation. Sakura turned around to stare at them with a smirk, "Time to do a little research then."

Ino and Tenten exchanged glances before returning the look.

_'Games about to get more interesting now'_

Sakura sat in front of the computer, reading through the different files and newspaper articles about their targets. One thing about being from a rich lineage is, you always have someone looking to put dirt on you. The three of them did quite a few jobs where they had to dig dirt on their targets, striking down through the heart of them, before bringing them down with a bang. This time wouldn't be any different for them.

Ino was on the phone with one of their contacts, while Tenten read through a few family history files she procured out of the library. _'I'll have to ask how she convinced the librarian-witch into giving those up,'_Sakura thought, giving Tenten a quick glance as she went to write down more notes for them to look over later.

They spent the next three hours going over files and notes, makings lists of Do's and Don'ts before they heard the doorbell ring to their apartment. Tenten and Sakura glanced to Ino, silently demanding her to answer it.

"Fine fine, sheesh," Ino grumbled, whiping her hands on her pants as she lifted herself off the floor.

She opened the door to find their contact holding a rather large box. "I believe this is all you needed correct?" he asked, shuffling his feet nervously.

Ino took the box and proceeded to inspect through it, "Yeh, thanks," before closing the door in the mans face.

"Got it," she called out to them.

Sakura rose from the computer chair, walking over as Ino set the box on the table. Tenten looked over her shoulder as Sakura proceeded to investigate the array of papers and photos of their targets. There was a picture of a three-year old Sasuke Uchiha that Sakura held up giving Ino a questioning look.

Ino inspected her manicured nails sheepishly, "Yeh, Im good. So what," as she laughed.

Sakura shrugged and continued through the rest of the pictures while Tenten continued to glare at Ino with a 'what-the-fuck?' look. Ino just stuck out her tongue.

"Alright, go over everything we need, memorize it and lets get to bed," Sakura said, stretching before going upstairs to her own bed. Tenten and Ino spent another hour sorting through the notes and photos before they too went to sleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, almost done editing these, hope I can write another chapter after this..happy re-reading lol.**

They were dressed and ready for school by five the next morning.

"Tenten, your target for now is Hinata Hyuuga, shes Neji's cousin. He also happen's to be her bodyguard so I don't doubt he would be a decent fighter. I don't think you'll have much of a problem with him, but just to make sure. He's very protective of her and if you show him your at least willing to stand up for her, I don't think it will be too much harder to get to him. No matter what though, don't let him know you can fight as well, it will surely make him suspicious. Ino, your main target is Shikamaru, I know you don't think much of him, but he's a lot more then he looks to be. He's gunna be tough to crack with an IQ of over 200 so make sure to be fully conscious of everything you do, I couldn't give a crap if your just powdering your nose, don't let anything send his senses on alert that something is amiss. Now the best way to get to him is through that Choji kid, apparently they've been friends since diapers, so he's your target for the moment. Get to know him and you get to know your real target better. Lastly I'll be taking Uchiha Itachi, I was planning to go through using his brother Sasuke, but seems their not on good terms at the moment. Some brother-rivalry or whatever, so looks like Im going at this one head on," Sakura concluded.

"A real prince charming that one too huh Sak, maybe your secret knight in shining armor," Ino and Tenten laughed while Sakura rolled her eyes, frowning.

"Yeh, sure. Alright, lets get going."

Ino was pondering over the new plans as she walked slowly to her first block, _'Why him? sheesh Sakura, I love ya girl but..damn there's no way I can pull this off with that lazy ass!'_ She stopped short of the door to take a breath before going in and walking to her seat. _'Alright then, here goes innocent princess act number 38,'_she thought as she turned around to where Shikamaru was sitting behind her.

"Um, Shikamaru?"

He slowly lifted his head from the pillow of his arms to her a lazy stare. "What do you want now women?" he asked in a slow sleepy drawl.

Ino's eye started to twitch, _'ass.'_"Um, do you think you can maybe help me with the classwork? Im not sure I get it all. Um, please?" she twirled a lock of her blond hair, trying to appear embarrassed.

Shikamaru frowned as he continued to gaze at her before mumbling, "Geez, yeh sure. Damn troublesome women," as he lowered his head back down on his arms.

Thankfully he didnt see Ino's angry red face, _T-Troublesome women? why that...oh you are so lucky. If Sakura wouldn't kick my ass later for it, you'd so be dead!'_ she screamed in her mind before turning to the front as the teacher walked in.

Despite him being her main target, Tenten did her best to ignore Neji for the time being. _'Though it doesnt stop the feel of those freaky eyes on my back,'_she thought as she noticed him starting at her. Tenten kept her eyes on the board, though she could feel her annoyance creep into her after the first twenty minutes of his stare. _'Diffenatly a creeper,' _she dryly thought.

Sakura just closed her locker before she noticed Ino and Tenten walking to her with peculiar looks on their faces. She raised her eyebrow in question, "What happen now?"

Ino started first, telling her about the new 'study sessions' her and Shikamaru have, along with a 'friendly date' she has with his best friend Chouji. Neither Sakura or Tenten questioned about the date. Finally Tenten explained about the 'creepy' starring Neji did during class and how he looked as if he wanted to ask her a question before he determinately walked away. Sakura nodded at this new information.

"Good. Continue as planned, lets go Ino."

This time Sakura and Ino sat away from each other when they got into class. "Good luck," Ino whispered before going to an empty seat in the second row. Sakura looked over to where the Uchiha sat in the far back row; again glaring out the window. She continued observing him; letting the rest of the seats fill up, before she took hers in the seat to the left of his. As soon as she took out her books and arranged her desk she noticed him gazing at her with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Um, can I ask what your starring at?" she timidly asked, making sure to keep her facial expressions in check.

"Your sitting next to me for a second time," he stated. "There weren't any seats left."

"Yes, true. Though I am sure you could have taken a seat anywhere you wanted as you walked into this room, instead of fixating yourself on figments of your imagination while imitating a statue" he explained with a light gleam in his eyes.

_'So he is observant. Should have known.' _Sakura forced a blush to her face as she replied, "Um, yeh..I was thinking about something, ah..kinda stupid I guess," giggling a little at her own sentence.

Itachi replied with a cold, calculating stare for a full minute before he spoke again. "I don't mind at all," A teasing smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. Despite herself, Sakura found the blush rising on her face without force this time at the implications behind that small sentence. _'Well, this is..turning out to be quite simple. Never thought him the type that would fall into my hands so smoothly. At least he's cute.'_

Sakura turned to face the front of the room, keeping her head down in faint embarrassment. It was a good twenty minutes before he decided to talk to her again.

"Not many people dare to sit next to me, let alone twice."

Sakura watched him from the corner of her eye, "Well, I don't know anything about you. Is there a reason I shouldn't? Um, if you want I can come here earlier next time. So you wont have to worry about me sitting with you again if you want."

Itachi cocked his head to the side as he frowned thinking over her words. "No. It just so happens that people tend to find me...different. I'm sure you will hear soon enough," he said with a hidden sadness in his voice. If Sakura was anyone else she probably wouldn't have even heard. Years of living on the streets was excellent practice for picking up on different voice tones though. You could easily get killed if you didn't pay attention.

Sakura decided to make a jump in her original plans by asking, "Well, I havent yet. So..theres no reason yet that we cant, um..be friends?" keeping her tone light. Itachi blinked in surprise before she started talking again. "Um, I'm Sakura by the way. Haruno Sakura."

Itachi continued to watch her with sharp, thoughtful eyes before smirking and turning to gaze outside the window for the rest of class.

Sakura was almost out the door when the bell rang through the halls. "Itachi. Uchiha Itachi," she heard someone quietly whisper in her ear. Sakura quickly tensed and held back her instincts to elbow him in the stomach before turning around, but he was already walking down the hall.

_'Well, well. Game set then..Uchiha Itachi.' _Sakura kept her head down as she walked to her locker, hiding the large smirk and the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

**Yeh didn't change much..but ah..oh well. Cya when I get that next chapter up ;D**


End file.
